


[Podfic] Can't Look at You Any Other Way

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They <i>are</i> making out, in a manner the script even goes so far as to call "heated," and Chris is really, really wishing he spent more of his time making out with people he didn't work with so he'd have some kind of frame of reference for this type of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Can't Look at You Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Look at You Any Other Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226783) by [skintightsocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks). 



[Can't Look at You Any Other Way](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/1940.html)  
Rating: PG-13  


Length: 00:31.52  
Download:  [MP3|29.2 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?zz67co6q37o3tnd)  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/13952.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1307596.html), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/3428747.html)  


**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Detlef Schrempf" by Band of Horses. Please don't link our fics to Glee actors!


End file.
